Polyketone polymers are generally known in the art. Of particular interest among polyketone polymers is the class of linear alternating polymers of carbon monoxide and at least one ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon. This particular class of polyketone polymers is disclosed and claimed in numerous patents assigned to Shell Oil Company.
The addition of glass fiber and/or mineral fillers to reinforce polyketone polymers is known in the art. These glass fiber reinforced polyketone polymer blends have improved properties, such as improved stiffness and heat resistance, and are generally stronger composites.
It is known in the art that impact modification of reinforced systems is difficult. It is also known that an adverse outcome of reinforcing polyketones with glass fibers is that the impact resistance of the polymer is comprised. Also compromised is the elongation to break of the polymer. Due to these difficulties, it is not obvious to one skilled in the art how to effectively impact modify reinforced systems.
These adverse effects of glass fiber reinforcements tends to potentially limit the utility of polyketone polymers. Therefore, it would be beneficial to prepare polyketone blends which are reinforced but do not have the disadvantages normally attributable to such reinforcement.
It is a discovery of this invention that the addition of a thermoplastic elastomer to a polyketone polymer reinforced blend results in a blend that has improved IZOD impact resistance and elongation-at-break over that of the blend containing only reinforcing materials.